


And To You Who I Love

by thatmushroomkid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Kim Dongyoung, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha Park Jisung, Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OT21 (NCT), Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Moon Taeil, Omega Na Jaemin, Omega Zhong Chen Le, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sort Of, Time Skips, Violence, alpha hendery, beta yang yang, omega xiaojun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmushroomkid/pseuds/thatmushroomkid
Summary: Pure alphaAlphaBetaSub-betaOmegaMale-omegaThese are the ranks. There is discrimination against not only to female omegas but males, unlucky for Taeyong and Ten they were born as the lowest rank in society, but they had a dream, their dream is to live as equals to the rest of society, and in the little town they built turns into a place of hope for more like themTHIS WORK IS CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN AND WILL BE UPLOADED WITH ALL CURRENT EIGHT CHPTERS LATER ON IN SEPTEMBER!!





	1. explainaton

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic soooooo.... sorry

before the actual chapter is out I would like to explain somethings just so it dos not get confusing. If you are here and clicked on this I am assuming you know what the Alpha Beta and Omega dynamics are so I'm not going to explain it but will explain some terms that _ **will have to do with this fic**_ so without further ado 

_**Pure Alpha**_ -Alphas born from two alpha parents but are very hard to conceive because they need a lot of energy and most of the time the mother will not be able to give all her energy to the child and the child will will die and if the child needs more energy than they mother can give then both the child and the mother die.

_**Presenting**_ -When a person is sent into a rut or heat and tell whether their secondary gender is Omega, Beta, and Alpha

_**Ru** **t** s_-Something **BOTH** alphas and betas have. A rut happens when alpha and betas have fully reached sexual maturity. The only difference is that alphas have knots and betas do not.

_**Sub-Beta**_ ****-A beta that has similar traits to omegas, or has no traits at all, in other words, normal.

**_Heats_** -When an omega reaches full sexual maturity and is ready to carry child. Usually heats are a painful process without the help of a alpha or beta. 

**_Pheromones_** -Everyone in the world has them and they are a mixture of their parents and themselves. This sent comes from the pheromone glands that are on the neck, wrist and on the inner thigh 

_**Alpha Voice**_ -A voice that an Alpha can use against other to show dominance and control omegas 

_**Omega Voice**_ -A whiny voice an omega can use against alpha and betas when they want something.

_**Mating Mark**_ \- a place where both parties of the mating presses bite into the skin and leaving their scent permanent on the person they bit. After this process the alpha, beta or omega will no longer respond to someone in heat or rut unless it is their respected mate.

I'm also going to explain how the families work so.

 

Parent                 Child 

Jaehyung/Taeyong-Mark

Johnny/Ten-Haechan, and Jisung

Yuta/Winwin-Jaemin

Doyoung/Taeil-Jeno

Lucas/Jungwoo-None

Kun-Ren Jun, Chen Le

(Kun is a omega and shortly after Chen Le was born his mate left)


	2. My little community

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally put up a chapter that was not suppose to come out yet so sorry

At the beginning, when Taeyong had first been kicked out his house, he had no clue where to go. His family, ALL of his family had disowned him, and once his friends had found out his secondary gender they wanted nothing to do with him. His first night without a roof over his head was spent next to a dumpster, and he was rudely awoken from sleep when an angry man had told him to get away from his store. Like what was he going to do steel your trash.

It was a little over three months when he was really in trouble, this was because he was expiring his second heat EVER in his life. You see the douche bag of his father had the human decency to have his son stay in his house until his first heart was over and only when it was done he would kick him in the streets. What was he to do, but that was when he crawled into a so called "safe house" for all omega males where you could be yourself, sadly for Taeyong this paradise was a ruse. This "safe house" was just another word for prostitution, luckily for him he got away before anything bad could happen.

After that he stumbled from place to place just trying to survive on human empathy and kindness.

* * *

 

Six months after the "safe house" incident it was about mid-November. His birthday had passed four months ago and was now sixteen years of age. Taeyong was a early bloomer, most of the time children would present at the age of seventeen, but just to his luck he was early, and early by two years. But there was sixteen year old Taeyong was there laying on a park bench being shaken by a boy, looking panic.

"Hey can you help me?" The boy’s voice weary and shaky.

"Sure," Taeyong replied gathering his things, consisting of a jacket and a well worn out pillow. "What's wrong?" He questioned the other boy.

"Umm, there is a man following me, and I'm scared," Answered the boy with a shaky breath.

"Okay," Taeyong grabbed the boys' hand and led he in a sort of zigzag formation around the city. "You from around here?" Taeyong began as he smelled the man get further and further away.

"Umm not really," The boy did not look any younger than Taeyong. "I'm from the Providence of Terra,"

"You're a long way from home," Joked Taeyong.

"Yeah, well wanted to get away from home, or home wanted to get away from me," Taeyong didn't notice until now but he smelled a sort of sweet aroma coming from the other boy.

That could only mean one thing.

"You too?" Taeyong

"What"

"Male omega?" Taeyong looked at the boy in the eyes.

"Yeah." The boy’s eyes gleamed.

"Cool," he said sniffing the air again. "I think he is gone." He halted and looked at the other boy. "Taeyong," he greeted.

"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, or Ten," Ten gave a small smile.

Taeyong nodded. "Well goodbye," Taeyong waved.

"Wait," Ten held out his hand in a motion to stop causing the other to look back. "I'm new around here so can you show me around," he gave a curt smile and looked up in hope at the other.

"Why not. It’s not like I have anything better to do." He met Ten at the age sixteen while Ten was fifteen but he will never forget how their friendship blossomed into brotherhood.

* * *

 

When he first met Jaehyun, Taeyong had snuck into a hotel room for a nice warm relaxing shower. The relaxing part never came, instead he was interrupted by a wave of pheromones all of witch sent Taeyong into panic.

When entering the bathroom the pheromones were on full display, dread set in and Taeyong reached out for a towel, quickly wrapping it around his body.

"Who are you!" A well built man barked.

"Wait!" Taeyong yelled. "Wait," Taeyong held his hands up. "I'm Taeyong, and I just wanted a warm shower," He held his head down not being able to look at the other man.

"Then why don't you rent your own hotel room?" His voice had a sort of venom to it.

"I'll answer your questions if you stop choking me with your pheromones," The man lessen the smell. Letting Taeyong look up. "You’re a pure alpha," Was all Taeyong said.

"So what."

"Nothing just I never thought I would meet one."

"Like you should be talking," The other shot back, but it lacked any sort of bite. With that Taeyong came back to the realization and situation he was in.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," He told the other before gathering his clothes and heading towards the door.

"Wait!" He turned around.

"What's your name?"

"Taeyong."

"Taeyong, do you need any help?"

"No, I’m fine," he turned.

"I'll get another room for you."

"There’re is someone waiting for me," With that he when to look for Ten.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No there is like my brother… I got to go,” Taeyong rushed out the door.

“Wait, I can help you, just tell me what I can do,”

“Why are so adamant?”

“I just want to help,” The man looked down at Taeyong with pleading eyes.

“Fine, you can get us a room but that’s all we’re taking” He exited the room and when on a search for the man he was traveling with.

* * *

 

Life was weird with Jaehyun, the man that helped the boys, he was kind and actually cared for the boys, that was the first for both of them not a lot of people showed kindness to homeless people on the streets let alone some omegas. Both were weary at first trying their best to avoid the man at all cost but eventually they got used to it and something changed with dynamics with Taeyong and Jaehyun, something that did not include Ten and he understood that.

When the relationship had first begun everything was different. I was weird, new for both of them. Taeyong remembers the day that Jaehyun put down his pure alpha facade and just lied down next to Taeyong cuddling into him telling him about his long and stressful day. Taeyong listened idly and gave his opinion on things.

“It was just a hard day,” Jaehyun nuzzled into the crook of Taeyong’s neck something that was usually an omega would do to their alpha.

They stayed silent for a minute, soaking in the moment. After a while tayong spoke up. “You know Jaehyun, I never met a guy like you,” Jaehyun lifted his head to look at the other. “You are not like other alphas I’ve been wit-” Feeling the glare coming from Jaehyun he quickly changed his words. “I mean- I’ve heard about,” Jaehyun nodded. “You’re more soft and you’re not afraid to show that.”

“Do you not like it?”

“No, I like. In fact I love that about you,” Taeyong scanned the man’s face for any sight of alarm. “I love you.”

It was quite.

“I love you, too.”


	3. Surprise

The midnight air was cool when Ten met Taeyong. He was being followed by a older male alpha who was out to hurt him, but he had spotted a boy that had a sweet smell emanating from him. He quickly took comfort in that and made his way over to confront the boy. From that night on they stuck together. They would look out for the other and vice versa. 

* * *

There was a time where Ten had failed to look after Taeyong, but that had turned out to work in their favor. When a boy had discovered Taeyong taking a shower in their hotel room but then later got them their own room. That man had turned out to be Jaehyun. A pure-alpha that had a soft spot for Ten's best friend, and also one of one of the most wealthiest men in Korea.

The only reason Ten failed was because a man had been harassing him and another alpha had come to his rescue. This other alpha had helped him and asked if he needed any more help, but before Ten could answer he remembered Taeyong and went running for him. He never got there, instead Taeyong found him and told him he had a place to stay for the night and maybe for a month. From there they got their own room but Taeyong didn't join him there until maybe two in the morning. Taeyong would then be tested by Ten for the week.

After that night they always had a place to stay, that being where ever Jaehyun went. 

* * *

Sitting in silence and laying on a hotel bed staring at the ceiling is where they were at when they had come up with an idea that would change there lifes and other forever.

"Hey," Taeyong tapped Ten. "Don't you think it would be cool if we made a sanctuary for Male omegas," Ten turned to his side giving Taeyong his full attention. "Think about it, if we got a small piece of land and started building houses and deemed it safe for omegas don't you think that would be awesome," Taeyong face lit up with glee

"Yeah that would be awesome Tae, but who would pay for the land," He looked at Taeyong. "Your sugar daddy?" Ten's eyebrows raised.

"Stop," Taeyong gave a playful push. "I really love him," he gave a smile.

"I know you do, you've been with him for," he paused."how long has it been?" Ten turned his head to the side to show confusion.

"Two years," Taeyong held his head high.

Ten whistled. "You act as if you are mated," He rolled his eyes. "So are we gonna do it?" Ten gave a sincere look.

"Yeah," Taeyong nodded. "Let's do it."

* * *

 

Having the idea was easy just doing what the idea had in plan was not. Buying the land was not easy. It cost a LOT. Roughly around 15 miles north to south and 10 east to west and could fit around 1 million people in it. Jaeyong's 33.7 billion dollars went down to 25.3 billion dollars, but he didn't care as long as Taeyong got to have his dream. But if you ask Ten if you're willing to give away 8.4 billion dollars to someone who you are not even mated to they are beyond wipped, they are wacked.

Along the way Tae got mated and during the middle of the project he got pregnant. Both Ten and Tae both decided it be best for Taeyong to take it easy for the last part of the project and have Ten take the reins. Although Ten was in command for some of the time, the person who was the boss of the idea and consent was Taeyong. It always him, but having Ten run the main show did make some delays, but at the end when every thing was done, it was late July and early August. By that time everything was finished, and maybe a few days after on August 2nd Mark Minhyung Jung-Lee was born, and thus began a long chain of families to come to their sanctuary.

* * *

The same month of the finalization and birth of mark, Ten met a man. This man when by the name of Young Ho or Johnny. He was another pure alpha that he met, he fell head over heals in love with and not long after they mated.

In reality they were drunk and was a mistake but they didn't mind. Even though it would have been nice to do a whole mating courtship they didn't mind, but when Taeyong found out you bet he was pissed. 

After a month of being together Ten found out that he was pregnant. 

And from there is where the story really begins.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the amount of land they bought, I started to do the math but then I was all like fuck it I made the world they live in here, it's fictional anyways so I still used some math, and some logical equvalice to how much it would cost. And as a reference I used Chicago so if I got the numbers wrong then sorry or just imagine they got really good economy and everything is cheaper.  
> 33.7 billion dollars = 29,571,750,000.00 euros 38,071,058,500,000.00 won, 3,808,184,250,000.00 yen


	4. sleep

Carrying his new born swaying back and forth as if he was a rocking chair, and humming a soothing tune, was what Taeyong’s morning looked like for the past week, and his mate without fail would say it was lonely without him in the bed and would come up from the back of him giving him a hug and then looking down at his child fondly before turning back to his mate giving him a kiss and telling him to rest then taking over taking for the care of their child, but Taeyong would not go back to bed and would instead go make breakfast, this day was no different. “Good morning” A voice behind Taeyong had echoed.Taeyong had turned his body to the noise and looked up.

“Morning” he answered back before snuggling into the figure looming over him. “Did you put Mark to sleep?” Nuzzling closer to the base of his neck where his mate mark was. “Yeah, he went out like a light” The younger nodded. “That’s good” Taeyong’s voice was muffled by his mates body.

“Jaehyun?” He looked up and losing his grip on his mate. “People are starting to move in so I have to meet with then along with Ten, are you okay looking after Mark?” Jaehyun nodded and gave a reassuring squeeze and tugging Taeyong back into the hug.

“Yeah I’m fine, but don’t overwork yourself.”

“I won’t, I promise” Jaehyun leaned down for a kiss on the lips but it never happened instead he was interrupted with a ring of a phone. “I’ll go get that. It’s probably from Ten.” Taeyong scurries to go get the phone that spring a noise before it woke up his child that had recently been put to bed. But he was too late, Jaehyun heard small cries coming from the nursery, quickly to jump into action he went inside the room, looking at his child with exhaustion, he loved being a parent, it made his inner wolf sore, but his body was week with fatigue. Glancing at his child before picking him up, he tucked Mark under his neck and on his chest bouncing on the heels of his feet, mumbling into the baby’s ears.

“Can’t give your dads a break can you Mark?” A small smile was placed on Jaehyun’s face. Taeyong stood by the door hand holding his phone next to his ear eye twinkling,staring lovely at his ear, but his face dropped, and his phone called ended. “Who called? What happened?”

“State, they want to hold a conference with us present, they want to discuss the providence.”

“State what would they want with us?”

“I don’t know, love, but I don’t have a good feeling about this.”

“When is the meeting?”

“Next week. I’m worried.”

“I know me too.” Again the phone rang this time from the office. Taeyong had to get to work.

“We can talk about this later, I gotta go,” Walking up to Jaehyun he stood on his tippy toes to give him a peck before grabbing the keys from the counter and running outside to get their car.

Although Jaehyun was a new father he was great at it. He knew exactly what to do when Mark cried, and helped Taeyong when he needed it, and le loved his child but he needed a break, and he couldn’t wait for his mate to return soon so he could finally get some rest. He only got about 4 hours of sleep lately, and any sleep he could get he would would take up the time to do so. Swaying around like Taeyong would do, he hummed a tune and the baby was soon to fall asleep. Jaehyun sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V, baby resting on his chest. He too fell asleep. Crying. That is what Jaehyun woke to, his child screaming into his chest, putting his arm under Mark’s bum and hand coming to cradle his head Jaehyun got up from his seat, Mark was hungry and he needed a diaper change. Huffing Jaehyun made his way to the nursery placing Mark on the changing table and gathering the wipes and diaper for the change. After changing he had his way to the kitchen and to the fridge, there he saw the milk prepared from his mate and went to heat it up. When the temperature was right he gave it to mark. “Here,” His baby latched onto the bottle and was content eyes beginning to fall. Newborns were really not that exciting but they sure were noisy.

It was currently 9:10 p.m Taeyong was almost home and Jaehyun could finally get some rest and sleep, deep sleep not like when he was half awake and half asleep, some quality sleep. Keys jingling in the front door signaling Taeyong to be home. Jaehyun ran to the door Mark in his hands as he greeted his mate from work. When Taeyong stepped foot into the door he felt his whole body relax. His nose being hit with the sent of his alpha and child made his heart swell. Taking out his keys from the door he looked up to be welcomed by his mate, with a smile on his face.

“I home” Jaehyun was quick to give his omega a hug and urged him to sit down on the couch as he put mark to bed once again. Taeyong took off his shoes and pushed himself against the pillow behind him, and sighed, just then Jaehyun came back from the room.

“How was work?”

“It was stressful, I had to meet new people and do lots of paperwork, with the added stress that Ten did not show to work due to the fact that the idiot has been accidentally mated to someone and the state meeting next week is so stressful,” Taeyong tucked his head into his alpha’s neck taking up the sent.

“You should get some rest,” Jaehyun patted his mates head as small snores came from Taeyong. Maybe Jaeyong needed sleep but his omega was stressed and upset so he could find another time to sleep peacefully and for right now he just needed to take care of his family and doing that would mean not getting any sleep and he was fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will come in a few hours and is LONG so yeah, also sorry for not posting for the past two weeks hope chapter 4 will make up for it


	5. Hi Baby

The only thing that Ten could remember from the night before was absolutely nothing, but a rush of pressure run up to his head, he had a hangover. Sitting up slowly and getting up from the bed he went into the bathroom. Once inside he turned on the faucet, letting the water run before cupping his hand under the clear liquid before splashing it in his face. If he tried to think about it the night before was wild, he met up with someone and then he remembers the person and him came back to the providence and, that’s all he can think of right now. It hurt to recall what happened but he is certain that he and the man had sex. Walking out of the bathroom and to this bedroom there was indeed an man who seemed to be naked on his bed.Creeping up on the body, his eyes followed the trail of red marks on his chest up until under his chin and between his adam's apple. Eyes staring at his face, the man was definitely handsome, and his face was striking, something of an actor, Ten’s eyes fell by his neck once again, and there he saw a bite, a mark, this man was taken and Ten slept with him.

A shriek, backing up until he was up against the wall. The man instantly rose from the bed.

“What’s wrong,” The man’s voice was rough and deep.

“You’re mated.”

“No I’m not,” The man panicked, looking at Ten and feeling around his neck.

”You’re mated.”

“Not true,” Ten ran back into the bathroom looking at the mirror, he had just made a horrible mistake. Ten had found found out that the man he had mated with was named Johnny a pure alpha, and one of the most richest men in the world. He was in for a long ride, and his heat was not long away, maybe he would ask his alpha to help him out with his heat.

* * *

 

Ten’s heat was a bitch. He was needy and every 3 hours after his alpha knotted him he needed another round the thing was Ten was uncertain if he was on his birth control but that didn’t matter all that mattered was being with his mate

* * *

 

It has been 3 weeks since Johnny and Ten mated and 2 weeks since Johnny helped Ten with his heat. He also moved in with his mate and they got a house for the two of them, small but it worked, and although they were new to each other they were perfectly comfortable, doing things like cuddle and go on dates, like normal couples.

“I’m home,” Ten’s voice echoes on the walls. Taking his shoes off and walking down the small hallway before turning and entering the kitchen. Looking from the kitchen to the living room where he saw Johnny sitting down, reading a book.

“Hey,” Johnny’s voice was gentle. “How was work,” Turning his head and closing his book giving Ten his undivided attention.

“It was tiring, not that I don’t love being second in command of state but meeting and governing a lot of people is hard,” Making his way over to the couch currently being occupied by Johnny, he plopped down on it. “Although I did meet a lot of new people who are going to live here now, and that’s…”He gave a small yawn. “good, I guess.” Giving in to his exhaustion he leaned on Johnny’s chest. Opening his arms to receive Ten’s overworked body, Johnny caught a whiff of Ten’s sent but there was something off about. Without thinking he opened his mouth.

“You smell different.” It was a small statement, but it sent Ten into distress.

“I didn’t do anything!” Ten shot up from his comfortable position.

“I didn’t say you did anything-” Johnny was cut off

“I didn’t cheat on you, I would never.”

“I know you wouldn’t”

“Then why did you say I smell different”

“I don’t know it’s just something I noticed.”

“I didn’t cheat on you.”

“I know.” Johnny pondered for a moment before getting out of his seat. “Let’s go.”

“Where?” Ten questioned arm getting pulled by Johnny

“To the doctor.”

“You think there is something wrong with me?” Ten slipped on his shoes along with his coat.

“No. I just have a hunch and I want to know if it’s correct.” Opening the front door, he led his mate to his car. “Okay.”

Johnny started the car and began the route to the physician. I was quite for a while, but not long after you could hear small sniffles coming from the passenger seat.

“Are you okay?” Johnny quickly pulled the car over to comfort his mate.

” what’s wrong?” Ten looked up, his head was hanging low before but now it saw a face full of worry for the older male. “You’re taking me to the doctor because you think I’m broken.” He whined.

“No, I don’t think you are broken,”

“Then, _why_ ,” His voice was no longer a whine but a whimper, he was using his Omega Voice. That was something Ten had never used in his whole life. Omega’s don’t usually use their voice unless they are very desperate or distressed, that’s why alpha gives into the voice, it’s not something they hear every day, and it was nearly impossible for a pure alpha not to give in to instinct when they hear it. Once it hit Johnny’s ears he felt pain drift all over his body. His mind was shocked up his body following instinct, unbuckling Ten’s seatbelt, picking him up and setting him down on his lap, Johnny began to release calming and soothing pheromones, opening his neck so Ten could be closer to the sent he was giving off. Ten quickly dug his head into Johnny’s neck, hugging the lower half of his body. After some time, Ten’s whimpers calmed down, his body still weak from the earlier outburst. Johnny slowly moved Ten to out of the crook of his neck and looked directly into his eyes.

“Do you want to know why I’m taking you to the doctor?” Johnny questioned. Ten simply nodded head leaning down as if he was a child being punished by his mother. “I was taking you because I think that you might be pregnant.” Johnny’s words hung in the air for some time. Ten didn’t move. He didn’t speak. He just sat there on Johnny’s lap. There was the noise of rustling, Ten moved back into his seat.

“Okay,” His voice was small. “Take me to the doctor.” The rest of the car ride was quiet.

 

“Indeed you are pregnant.” Before the news was given to Ten he was waiting in a room with thoughts filling his head. He never thought he would be pregnant, sure the mood swings and bloating were nothing normal for him but he just thought it came with having a mate. And that was another thing, he and Johnny literally just met, not even a month ago it was yet they had mated, by accident, and sure he asked his mate to help him with his heat but it’s because he was his mate, what else could he have done to earn Johnny’s trust and that was only 3 weeks ago, and now he is pregnant, what was he supposed to do. Sure his mate liked him but Johnny didn’t love him, Ten bets that if Johnny could take his claim bite, mark, whatever other names there is for it he would. His relationship with his alpha was not that of Taeyong’s. Ten didn’t have an alpha who would guarantee his stay. It was rare but there are some alphas who put their mark on others and then leave them. Ten didn’t want that. He wanted his child to grow up with two loving parents, not a broken family that did not love each other. From now on he would be on his best behavior so that his alpha would not leave him and his child, from the moment, that he found out the news his goal was to make Johnny fall in love with him.

* * *

 

It had been a while since they went to the doctor. Although Ten still doubted Johnny’s loyalty to him, he still was happy. Happy that even after having confirmation that he was pregnant Johnny still held him, happy that, he said he wouldn’t leave. Ten gave a gentle rub to his flat stomach.

“Hello baby,” his voice was barely above a whisper, soothing and mellow. Nothing that Ten would normally use with other people, it was something new that has happened since he became pregnant. “Look you are already making me soft,” He gave a small smile, humming a tune of the nursery rhyme of Mary had a little lamb. Opening his mouth to get another breath of air to continue to hum his tune but then remembering that his mate would be returning soon. “I gotta go make your dad some food,” Getting up from the position on the couch and walking to the kitchen.

“You know baby, I only met your father not even a month ago,” His voice still holding that soft tone. “And now here you are,” Turning on the stove and getting a knife to cut up some vegetables. “I don’t know if your dad loves me,” A small sigh came from the omega. “But I do know that he loves you, there is no doubt in my mind,” Hearing the small click of the door signaling that someone was home.

“Welcome back,” Ten converted to his normal speaking voice.

“Hey,” The alpha looked tense, it was probably are a hard day at work. The taller male took off his shoes leaving them on the rack near the door.“You making food?” Johnny shuffled his jacket off and placed it on the couch.

“Yeah I thought you would be hungry,” Ten looked at the meat that he began to cook a while ago. “Thank you,” The alpha shoulders slumped in relaxation. “No problem, I wouldn’t want my baby daddy to starve,” Johnny gave a small chuckle to what he had been called, then came up behind Ten to give him a hug from behind. Ten, as soon as his alpha made contact, leaned into his touch. That’s also something new that Ten notice about himself, he was much more gentle and a way to touchy, wanting to be held by his alpha for hours. For as long as Ten has alive he never believes he would be soft, yet here he was. Johnny nuzzled into Ten’s hair, taking up the sent of the shorter male.

“I heard some talking before I entered the door,” Voice muffled. “Was that you?”

“Yeah it was, I was talking to my baby,” Ten replied, being startled by Johnny’s hand traveling to his stomach.

“I hope they have your eyes,” Johnny looked down so fondly at the flat stomach of his mate.

“Well, I hope they have your smile,” Ten replied. “It brightens up the room.”

* * *

 

It has officially been 6 months of Ten being pregnant and it has been torture. He complains he whines, he cries, he gets mad, his emotions are everywhere, and Johnny was so overwhelmed. When at work he zones out and Jaehyun called him out on his shit, and when he is at home all his energy was used up, with keeping up with Ten’s demands and mood swings... Sure Johnny had it bad but Ten was so much worse.

Ten mind was everywhere all at once. He never had a break, and although he was supposed to take it easy he worked from home, that and with him being with child he had to stay home, that was something every omega had to do, due to the fact that being in unfamiliar places can cause the omega to go into distress and can be harmful to the baby. That is how Johnny will find him on their bed or couch on his computer typing away at documents and finding where people would live on their providence, Johnny would have to take away his device and tell him to rest and Ten would often comply except there were those times where he was so done with being housebound. Walking into his and Ten’s house he finds his omega looking exhausted and typing into a screen. Making his way towards to his mate, he closed his computer, giving him a stern look.

“You should be resting,” Ten huffed giving Johnny a look of annoyance.

“I was working.”

“I know. But you should rest,” Johnny took his laptop and placed it on the coffee table. “Come on let’s get you to bed, it’s getting pretty late.” Johnny helped Ten get up from the couch. “Let me carry you.”

“I have legs I can walk myself into our room.”

“Okay,” Ten slowly but surely made his way to the room, when inside he gently sat himself down on the bed. Taking off his slippers he put his feet on the bed while Johnny set a cover over his body. “Did you eat?” There was silence. “I’ll go make you food. Do you want something in particular?” Ten nodded.

“Chocolate cake?” He gave a nervous smile. Johnny shook his head, with a smirk on his face.

“How about your favorite?” Ten frown. “And then you can eat chocolate cake.” Ten eyes twinkled and nodded. “Okay, I’ll go make Tteokbokki,” Turning on his heel Johnny made his way to the kitchen.

Ten pondered for a moment, had he ever told Johnny his favorite food?

A few minutes had passed, Johnny had just finished making the food. Calling out to Ten. “I’m going to go get your cake now, I’ll be home in five minutes!” Ten gave an okay, right after he gave his response he heard the door close, Ten fell into a comfortable silence, he gave a sigh before turning on T.V. It was not long until he once again heard the door. His alpha was home, after a lengthy period of time his mate entered the room hands carrying a bed tray on top of it was bowl of Tteokbokki and on the other side was a cup of water. Making his way towards Ten he placed the small table above his lap.

“Sorry,” Ten gave a small pout, that was immediately wiped away from his face when Johnny placed his lips on Ten’s soft ones. That was the first kiss shared by them ever, excluding when they were intoxicated.

“It’s fine,” Johnny looked down regretting the kiss, not that he didn’t like it, but what if Ten wasn’t ready, what if Ten rejected the alpha, witch is not unheard of, what if Ten declined him and he was left alone without a mate.

“Really?” Ten’s voice took away all worry from Johnny’s mind. “Thank you,” Ten wrapped his arms around the older man, and he too laid a kiss. “I didn’t mean to snap at you,” Ten’s face tucked into Johnny’s chest.

“It’s fine, really, I just want you to eat.”

“Okay.” Johnny mad his way to the other side of the bed and gently rubbed Ten’s hair until he finished eating.

“Are you ready for your cake now?” Ten nodded.

“And milk please?”

“Of course,” Johnny went to fetch the desert, and when he re-entered the room, there was Ten brightly smiling and Johnny knew this was the man he wanted to have a family with.

* * *

 

There was times when Taeyong would come by during Ten’s pregnancy, but this was the first time he came over with his child. Mark was now 8 months, yet when he got to Ten’s house he immediately attached himself to Ten and his swollen stomach. Johnny gave a nervous laugh as Taeyong pried his child away from his best friend.

“Sorry about that,” But after being successful at tearing away his child, Mark began to cry, only when he was near Ten did he stop. “I think Mark loves your baby.” Ten laugh at the child who was clinging onto him.

“I think he does,” Ten’s voice was joyful and gleeful, already knowing that him and his child would be best friends, Johnny on the other hand felt down. His unborn child, one he can’t see or hold might already have a suitor, a mate, something about that made his stomach turn. Johnny had not known the Jung family for long but he knew that they were nice people who helped out his mate a lot, so when they asked Ten to look after their baby he did not refuse to give them help, but now there had been an unsettling feeling in his stomach, and all because of a baby Ten helped the baby holding him in a more comfortable position.

“Sorry for the trouble, we just don’t have a babysitter for Mark right now and I’m going to start my heat again,” Taeyong apologized. But Ten just nodded.

“It’s fine, besides Mark can give us a little taste as to what it’s like to be parents,” Ten smiled down at the child.

“Thank you,” Taeyong gave a hug to Ten and a peck on the cheek, before giving Mark a kiss on the forehead. “I can always count on you,” Tayong gave a small wave to Johnny and so did Jaehyun before exiting the house.

“Hi Mark,” Ten voice was soft the same voice he would use for his child. “Do you like Donghyuck? That’s the name me and Johnny settled on for the baby a month ago.” Johnny gave a sigh of annoyance. “What?,’ Ten looked up at his mate. “You don’t like Mark,” Ten gave a small smile.

“ No, I don’t like the idea of my child having a mate before I even get to see him,” Johnny rolled his eyes.

“You don’t even know if Mark is going to be an alpha and you don’t know what our child is going to be so why be mad at a baby,” Ten placed Mark down on the ground to crawl around and explore. “Hey love, it’s okay.” Johnny nodded his head.

“Come on, let’s put Mark to bed so we can go to bed,” Ten hummed and went to pick up the baby before getting scolded by Johnny saying that he is pregnant and he should not be bending down and picking up anything heavy he just smiled. Johnny was to good for him.

Usually Taeyong’s heats would be 6 days long. Today was the 4th day that Mark was staying at Ten’s house. So far Mark was good, only cried around a total of 8 times while here and Johnny had warmed up to the boy although Ten did catch him talking to the child saying that if did start to have feelings for Donghyuck when he was older then he could not break his heart and if he did then Johnny would hunt him down and break his back, but other than that Johnny had warmed up to him. This morning Johnny woke up to pick up Mark and to serve him breakfast. It had been a great morning, but after lunch Johnny had to go to work and leave Ten to take care of Mark which he was capable of, bt he found the 8 month old to be boring and very demanding and around 6 Johnny came back, tired yet he put up a smile onto his face. The rest of the day was calm until night came.

It was around 2:34 when Ten awoke from his slumber. Waking up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom was not unusual, and once he finished he washed his hands and came out of the bathroom he waddled to the bed, but felt liquid run down his legs. His water broke. His mind went blank for a second before he continue to walk towards the bed and shook Johnny’s sleeping body.

“Love,” His voice was hushed as to not awake the child on the other side of the wall. “Johnny,” he shook him once again, this time Johnny did wake up, he hummed. “My water just broke.”

“What?” his voice full of dizziness and confusion, and then suddenly Ten’s words actually hit him. “Okay, okay, okay,” Ten smiled at his mates frantic behavior. “Ummmmm, ho get into the car I’ll go get mark and the diaper bag and the other bag, and I’ll call Jaehyun,” Ten nodded waddling his way to the door, Johnny shot up from bed getting dressed and getting what they needed also picking up Mark from the nursery made for Donghyuck, he made his way to the car. Opening the back seat to put Mark into Donghyuck’s car seat, and shoving the bags into the car as well. Ten picked up Johnny’s phone to call his best friends mate and fortunately Jaehyun picked up

“Hello?”

“Hey Jaehyun, sorry to bother you but I just went into labor, so I need you to come pick up Mark at the hospital.”

“Okay I’ll be there soon,” The call ended, and Ten took a deep breath, his contractions had started.

“We’ll be there soon okay love?” Ten shook his head and gave a hum. Placing his hand on Ten’s thigh he gave off calming pheromones to the omega. After another mile or so they had reached the hospital, Johnny and pulled into the emergency lot and run into the hospital saying that his mate has gone into labor and after that there was a nurse running out with a wheelchair and directing Ten to sit down and taking him inside into the delivery ward of the hospital, Johnny took out Mark and held him in his arms running after the nurse who left with his mate.

Once Ten was hooked up on some machines and given pain suppressants Jaehyun arrived with Taeyong looking exhausted, he reached out for his child and held him telling Johnny to go inside and help Ten emotionally. He entered the room and gave Ten’s forehead a kiss, his skin was coded in a thin sheet of sweat. Not long after he gave birth to his child Donghyuck, and was given to him to a minute later so that he and Johnny could start the bonding process, something crucial in a baby’s life.

“We are not having another child, ever,” Ten looked up at his mate and Johnny nodded he was content with just having Donghyuck, but Ten’s wish was gone unheard because 1 year later he found out that he was pregnant with his and Johnny’s second child.

On February 6th their child Seo Ji Sung was born


	6. Movie Night

Taeyong remembers the day he was kicked out of his house.

Taeyong remembers the day he met Ten.

Taeyong remembers the when he and Jaehyun mated.

Taeyong remembers the day he and Ten had a dream.

Taeyong remembers the day he had Mark

Taeyong remembers the day he got a call to the conference.

But the conference is something that always passes in his mind, Taeyong cannot remember the day his small providence was turned into the first state led by an omega.

It was a lot of work, changing the State of Etiam to the new State of Neo was hard, other alpha were against a state for and led by omegas, most who agreed to the making of state were all hoping for the state to fall and crash to the ground, but they were all proven wrong. The state prospered and gained many people in the process, many of the people who came to the new state were male omegas or had a family who had or was a male omega, there was even some female omegas who came into the states to become free of the sexist world outside of the state.

The other states led by alphas were all in shock as the state led by Taeyong, they began to  develop respect for the man, yet they still treat him as less. Although he was treated as some child in a conference room it was better then being treated as nothing.

Taeyong had often worked alone for the first year the state was established due to the fact of Ten falling pregnant and not being able to help Taeyong as much as he wanted to, but his mate Jaehyun was so much help, he and Jaehyun had just had a son, Minhyung, the most precious baby in the world, at least to Taeyong and Jaehyun. The baby was often calm and did not make a fuss unless he needed something, Mark was an amazing boy and both Jaehyun and Taeyong were grateful for that. Taeyong had often felt calm due to his baby being a good boy, he could run a state while also being a mother and that was all thanks to his son and mate.

* * *

 

When Mark had turned four, Taeyong had found out that Ten was once again pregnant, and the man would have to be at home, due to getting sick when introduce to foreign people and could only be with the people he already had a bond with. Taeyong hated that Ten had to go through all that, he knows giving birth to a child was awful and to have the restraint of not being able to meet anyone new, that have must have been so difficult to do, Taeyong had often gone to see Ten when he was off of work or just when he was to do some paperwork, an kept the pregnant omega.

Taeyong loved to be with Ten when he could and would bring Mark over to play with Donghyuck, as donghyuck was only a year younger then Mark the boys would get along very well.

* * *

 

Taeyong knows that he was over exaggerating and that he was making up things in his head, but he was worried. Worried about his mate, Jaehyun had not come home for 3 days, and he did call the omega to assure that he was okay and that he was eating, but Taeyong still worried. He knew that Jaehyun was very busy with the company and he could not be calling in to check on his mate, but he just wanted to know if he was alright, and it wasn’t like he could distracted himself with work, he had taken a couple days of rest that Ten said that he needed, but this was horrible, he tried his best to be calm in front of his child, but Mark was a smart five year old, he knew that his mother was distressed, he didn’t mention anything until the third day of his father not being home..

“When is dad coming home?” Taeyong turned around to face his child, no longer making the boy food.

“I don’t know, Honey.”

“I miss him.”

“Me too,” Taeyong put down the utensils he had been holding and walked over to his son, putting a hand on top of his head and giving him a rub making the boy’s hair messy. “I don’t know when your dad is coming home, but I do know that Donghyuck is coming over soon, and I know him and you will have a fun day today,” He smiled down at his son before continuing to make the boy food.

Mark hurried to his mom to help the man make food. “I want to help,” Taeyong smiled at his son and it brought him joy that his son had want to help and learn to cook so he told the boy to go get the pans from cupboard. After the food was made Taeyong had sat down to enjoy his meal along with his son who had said the food was delicious, and after they had finished the food the doorbell rang and Mark had shot up from his chair to open the door, and there at the door was his best friend along with his little brother and his dad.

Taeyong came up behind Mark and greeted the guest at the door.

“Hey Taeyong” the six foot tall mate of his best friend had said.

“Hey,” Taeyong grabbed donghyuck and swayed him into the house before him and Mark had run saying that they were going to Marks room to play with some toys, Jisung was currently asleep on his father's shoulder Taeyong had guided him in and told him to put him in Marks old nursery they gently laid Jisung down.

“I’m sorry that you half to deal with all these children on your day off.”

“It’s fine, I love that Mark has someone to play with and I love Jisung, it’s like caring for Mark when he was that age,” Smiling looking down at Jisung petting his head.

“Thank you,” Johnny had bowed a little bit in respect.

“No need to bow, we’re friends,” With that Johnny took his leave saying that he would be back around 8:30-ish to pick up Donghyuck and Jisung, Taeyong nodded his head and time flew.

Around 6:00, Taeyong had made dinner, and the boys had eaten. Donghyuck had talked a lot with Jisung comments in broken baby language, Mark jumped in every now and then to add commentary and Taeyong just listen to the children talking about their fantasyland about their weird purple elephants and forest made out of watermelons and mangoes, these stories had made the older man laugh.

“They shoot lasers from their eyes and…” A knock had interrupted Donghyuck story and when they went to the door there was Johnny, ready to take his children home.

“Sorry, I thought I was going to get out of work later than 7, sorry for coming early,” Taeyong had nodded his head.

“It’s okay, besides it’s only,” He looked at the watch on his hand. “7:56 Donghyuck and Jisung are tired,” Jisung had run up to his father and almost instantly fell asleep as his head rested on his shoulder and Donghyuck walked to his dad.

“You ready to go home?” Hyuck nodded and lifted his arms as well asking his father to also pick him up and carry him to the car.

They two adults had begun to make small talk and that became a talk about the day and and how the day had went and by the time they stopped it was 8:27 and the two oldest children had become tired and were about to fall asleep, thinking it to be better to leave and put the kids to sleep johnny exited the house.

The two adults walked to the driveway with small bodies in their hands. Once there Johnny put the youngest of his sons inside of his carseat, then turned to his oldest to put him into his bumper seat, but mark called out and ran to his best friend.

“Sleep tight and don’t let the bedbug bite,” Mark called out giving the boy a squeeze.

“Okay, you too Mark,” Donghyuck gave out a small yawn and turned to face his father, his dad picked him up placing him in his casseat and buckling him up.

Johnny closed the car door and turned to Taeyong. “Thank you again,” Taeyong gave him a nod.

“No worries, and if you ever need a babysitter I will always be happy to be one.”

“That would be too much trouble.”

“No it’s totally fine.” Johnny hummed. “Tell Ten it’s fine too, I know he feels guilty about bothering me.”

“Thanks again.” They said their pleasant goodbyes, Johnny got into his car and drove off to his home.

Turning back and walking into the house once again he entered the kitchen beginning to clean up the plates as Mark when to pick up the mess he and Donghyuck made in his room once finished Mark walked into the kitchen where he saw his mom washing the dishes. Sitting down on one of the chairs he looked up at his mom. Taeyong felt the gaze of his child, drying his hands on a rag he turned to his baby and smiled.

“Let’s go put you to bed, huh?” Mark bobbed his head and jumped off the chair running to his room. Grabbing his pajamas and putting them on he jumped into bed and tucked himself in. Taeyong walked up to the boy and rapped him up in his blankets and pet his hair.

“Can you tell me a story?” Mark pleaded and so Taeyong did, Mark falling asleep before he could hear the ending, Taeyong tipped toed out of the room and began to go to bed himself.

When entering his room, a wave of loneliness washed over him, and when he lied on the bed all he could think of was how his mate was not home, the bed was so much bigger without him.

His mind wandered to his mate and worry had flooded in his mind, with his mind full of anxiety he could not get any sleep, and decide to clean the rest of the house. Distress clouded his mind and then he heard a  little feet plopping on the ground, when he turned he saw Mark. Shaking his head in disappointment he opened his mouth to scold the boy. “You are supposed to be asleep,” Taeyong voice full of dismay.

“Sorry I just felt you were sad and lonely,” Mark looked up at his mom and Taeyong melted at his cuteness, he felt bad, Taeyong had accidentally pulled on Mark's bond and caused him to wake up.

“Okay, but let’s put you back to bed,” Mark had nodded no.

“I want to stay and keep you company,” The man looked at his child and knew he was week.

“Fine,” A big toothy grin, filled Marks face. They sat down on the couch, in silents for a few minutes. “Do you want to have a movie night?” Mark immediately nodded asking what movies they should watch, and Tayong had gave the idea of getting pizza and popcorn, the boy jumped up and down. “How about we go get the mattress in the guest bedroom and make a fort,” Mark zoomed to get blankets and as they finish the fort the pizza they had ordered arrived. Putting on the movie as Taeyong when to go pay the man for the food, he got back to the beginning of The Lion King, before the movie could end Mark fell asleep, it was around 1:00 in the morning and this was the latest Mark had ever been awake. Patting his baby’s head he too drifted off into a deep sleep.

Taeyong had awoken to a small jiggling of keys, it was around 3 and he had only been asleep for about 2 hours, when the person had open the door, he could smell his mate exhausted and fatigued, hearing the male take off his shoes and coat, he also heard the footsteps in the kitchen and then finally walking into the living room, and he heard the small sound of confusion when he saw his mate and child on a mattress, under a blanket fort with a box of pizza placed on one of the couches, he also heard the sound of relief as he walked into the room, he stared for a minute probably contemplating if he should join or go to his bedroom, after a while Taeyong felt his mate  lay down behind him and wrapping an arm loosely around his waist, as soon as Taeyong felt Jaehyun built frame against his he relaxed and fell asleep once again.

 

The next time Taeyong opened his eyes he was welcomed with his child jumping up and down yelling that his dad was home, and that he missed him.

“Calm down your going to wake up your mom,” His mate called out, god did he miss his voice, he just missed him. 

Jaehyun's warnings about weakening Taryong went unheard by his child as he continued to jump and scream. 

“What’s with all the noise?” 

“Mom!! Dad’s home,” Mark yelled so loudly that Jaehyun covered his ears.

Giving a fond smile he looked over at Mark Jumping with happiness and looked over at his mate who was complaining that it was too early to be yelling, and he was sorry for waking him up, yet with all the commotion Taeyong's heart still swelled with contentment and joy.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to make longer chapters although it might take me longer to make and I am hoping to make the chapters 1,500+ words just so I can get more content into the chapter.


	7. A Sky Full of Love-Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of how a new baby was added to the Leechaiyapornkul-Seo household

“Mommy, Mommy!” Small platting of feet came rushing towards Ten.

“Yes sweet pea?” Ten’s voice was gentle, it had a comforting tone to it.

“When we were at Mark’s house Taeyongie said something about us being in a stomach,” Donghyuck looked up to Ten, his little eyes beaming with wonder. “He said it was called…” He pondered for a moment. “Perganantete?” Head tilted in confusion.

“It’s called being pregnant,” Ten corrected the boy and as if to get the memo Donghyuck muttered the word under his breath.

“Why am I in your tummy?” The boy questioned.

Before getting to answer he was cut off by his mate. “Hey, foods ready,” Johnny’s head popped out from the doorway. Donghyuck ran to his father.

“Papa,” Yelling in delight, Donghyuck dove into his father's arms.

“Hey kiddo,” John lifted up the boy with ease. “Wanna go eat some food?” Donghyuck nodded idly. A smile plastered on his face. “Go get your brother and go to the table,” Donghyuck followed the orders given by his father and went to get Jisung. Johnny turned back to his mate, Ten smiled and wrapped his small frame against John’s.

“Donghyuck wanted to know why he was in my tummy, and what being pregnant is,” Johnny furrowed his brows.

“Who taught him that?”

“Taeyong.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“No, why would I tell a four year old what sex is?” Johnny shrugged, clearly trying to come up with a story to tell his child.

“Then what are you going to say?”

“I don’t know,” Ten let out a sigh. “I’ll make something up,”

“I’m hungry!!!!” Donghyuck’s high pitch screams cut though the house.

“We’re going,” Johnny chuckled following his mate out to the table. When they entered the dining room there they saw Donghyuck sitting at the table and a two year old Jisung place awkwardly placed in his high chair. Ten gave out a little laugh making his way over to situate his child, as Johnny went to serve a plate of food to Donghyuck.

“Are you going to tell me why I was in your stomach?” Donghyuck looked across the table to his mother who had recently sat down.

“I-I uhh…” Ten stumbled over his words. “Why don’t you ask your father?” Johnny, who was holding in a laugh up until now, sent a glare at his mate for throwing him under the bus.

“You know why?”

“Actually Donghyuck, your father is partly the reason you were in my stomach,” Ten added holing a grin while looking at Johnny.

“Really!!!”

“Oh, Yeah.” Ten nodded. Donghyuck looked at his father. Jisung who’s little voice had cut though the silence spoke.

“Was I in tummy too?” The two year old formed the best sentence he could to ask his parents a question.

Ten nodded. “Yes, baby.” Jisung eyes widened in surprise.

“Why?” Ten turned to his alpha, mouthing ‘why’ Johnny gritted his teeth, before taking a breath, if Ten wanted to play that way he would also join the game.

“Because me and your mother did this cool little thing called se-” Ten immediately shut him up.

“We did this cool magic trick, your dad did this cool magic trick and I also did this trick and, BOOM you were in my tummy.”

“What was the trick?” Donghyuck and both Jisung leaned in to know this cool trick. “If I told you, it would no longer be magic,” Both boys shoulders slumped in disappointment.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Ten promised. The boys both looked up with beaming smile on their face.

The rest of the day went without anymore questions about the magic trick. The boys went to bed at eight as Johnny and him were left to pick up after the family. Once finished with their chores they went to shower, Johnny idly convinced Ten to join him as to it would ‘use less water’ but it wasn’t like Johnny couldn't afford the bill as he did own a big company worth billions of dollars but was instead a way for him to seen Ten naked. Water trickling down their bodies as Johnny gave little kisses behind Ten’s ear and under his chin, those kisses are some of Ten’s favorite, small, sweet kisses. When done in the shower they dressed and laid in their bed cuddling close to each other, loving the company of one another. Johnny drifting off into sleep but Ten reminiscing of the times he was pregnant.

Donghyuck was a big thing to unpackage. He and Johnny had barely just mated and it wasn’t like Ten knew what he was doing but along the way he and Johnny fell in love. Donghyuck’s pregnancy was hard, but it was nothing like Jisung.

_Nausea was the only thing Ten would feel theses days. He felt like throwing up in the morning, afternoon, and at night, to make matters worse he would wake up in the middle of the night to vomit and Johnny, like a good and worried mate, would get up to rub circles on his back. After lasting more than tho weeks Johnny made an appointment for a check up just to see if everything was wrong but when time came Johnny had to go into a very important meeting leaving Ten to go alone._

_“_ _Are you sure you can go alone?”_

_“_ _Yes, I can. Now stop being a worry wart,” Ten smiled giving Johnny a small peck on his lips. “I have to go so I can drop off Donghyuck in daycare,” Johnny nodded head resting on Ten’s. Kissing Ten’s head as he pulled away._

_“Be careful.”_

_"When am I never,” Ten picked up Donghyuck as he headed out the door. Ten dropped off his child before heading to his appointment. Ten knew he said he would be fine but now that he was there he felt a bit nervous. He took a deep breath before exiting his car and walked into the office._

_When his name was called it felt like a hour but he knows he was only there for about fifteen minutes._

_“_ _Mr. Second of State.”_

_“You don’t have to call me that. I’m just a patient here,” She nodded as he was guided to a room._

_“_ _You seem to have nausea and fatigue?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“How long has this been going on for?”_

_“About a month,” Ten recalled._

_“A month? Why didn’t you come in earlier?”_

_“I was busy with work and my child.”_

_“You’re mate where is he?”_

_“He’s at work, it was important for him to be there,” The women nodded._

_“Okay, do you mind it if check your abdomen?”_

_“Go ahead,” Ten laid down on the table. The women pressed down on Ten’s stomach with the pads of her fingers. “There seems not to be any sort of problems but do you mind if I use a ultrasound?”_

_“Do you think there is something wrong?”_

_“No no no, just an extra precaution.” Ten nodded as the women walked out of the room._

_He would usually not fret but this seemed about the time to panic. He has been healthy all his life so what could possibly be wrong? Should he call Johnny? No, he wouldn’t want the other to worry. He stayed quite before his eyes wandered around the office. A knock was heard before the same women walked in with a little white contraption._

_“This is going to be cold,” Ten nodded, as this gel was rubbed onto his stomach. She made a face and looked at Ten as he began to panic. “I don’t think it’s bad I just need a second opinion,” Ten nodded but he was freaking out internally. She called in another one of her coworkers._

_“Hi, my name is Henry Lau, do you mind if I take a look?” Ten smiled and signaled the other to look. He gave a small smile back and rubbed the weird camera on his lower belly. Out came a chuckle. “Umm Mr Second of State, you’re pregnant,” A since of glee and joy went through Ten._

_He was pregnant._

_The rest of the appointment was him setting up another appointment with a OBGYN so that he could see his baby. With that set he drove off to work to go on with the rest of the day. He really couldn’t stay quite all day so he pulled Taeyong to the side during their lunch break, to tell him the exciting news._

_“What’s with the big smile?”_

_“I have something to tell you,” Ten’s joy was contagious as Taeyong also stood with a bright smile. “I’m pregnant” Taeyong eyes open wide as he jumped around joyed with the news._

_“Congratulations” Taeyong hugged the other male. “You should celebrate, let me take Donghyuck for the night while you and Johnny have fun.”_

_“No, I can’t make you do that.”_

_“Do it. Have fun this is the start of your big family, isn’t that what you and Johnny want?”_

_“Yeah, Johnny does want a big family, and fine you can take Donghyuck.”_

_“Good. I’m happy for you,” He hugged the younger once again._ _“Let’s get back to work,” Ten nodded. The long day was over and Ten made his way home, waiting for his alpha. It was late at night when Johnny came home. When he entered the door, there he saw his mate a warm welcoming smile on his face._

_“_ _Welcome home love.”_

_“How did the visit go?”_

_“Good.”_

_“They find out what’s wrong,” Johnny placed down his belonging making his was towards his mate._

_“I’ll tell you later but right now let’s cuddle,” Ten led them to the couch and snuggled in his mates arms. After about an hour Ten got up, calling Johnny to their room._

_“You’re being very suspicious.”_

_“I know.” Ten kissed under his chin sniffing in Johnny’s scent, licking the soft skin._

_“Ten is there something wrong?”_

_“No , in fact I am perfectly healthy and I’m pregnant.” Johnny’s eyes widen._

 

_“REALLY!” Ten gave a smile, and Johny lost it. He picked up his mate jumping in glee. “You’re pregnant,” Johnny placed Ten on the floor and he kneeled down to rest his head on Ten’s stomach._

_“Hi baby,” Johnny beamed at the flat tummy, giving it warm pecks._

_“Are you done?” Johnny looked up from his mate. “Because I would really like to have some fun,” Ten eyes glossed with want. Johnny immediately obliged…_

_It was about month 3 when Ten had noticed, he got sick more often and meeting new people was exhausting._

_“Hey Hun I was wondering what you wanted to eat?” Johnny called out from the kitchen, awaiting his mates response but it never came. “Love?” Johnny walked out of the kitchen making his way towards their bedroom. There he saw Ten laying on the floor._

_“Johnny?” His voice was weak, he was confused. Johnny rushed towards his mate picking him up and getting into the car. Running back inside he got Donghyuck and strapped him into his car seat. Ten had continued to moan in pain, calling out Johnny’s name as his child in the back began to cry alarmed by his mother agony. When arriving at the hospital, Ten was immediately put into critical care. They monitored his heart and the baby’s was given nutrients but nothing had him any better. Ten was in the ICU for a week and was weak unable to move, only when he was by Johnny did he feel better, everything was bad, wrong. This wasn’t how Ten wanted his pregnancy to go, he was supposed to be watching movies with mate, coddling Donghyuck eating with Taeyong, not stuck in a room with IVs inside of him. He hated this, nothing made him happy, doctors would have to come in with plastic suits, he couldn’t touch anyone, no physical contact was what the doctor said, something about not knowing what was causing Ten’s body to attack itself. That was probably the worst part for Ten no warmth, not being able to hold his baby, not being able to hug his best friend, not being able to kiss his mate, that was hard._

_Two weeks later, Ten was depressed, he hated when people visited. The only person he would have him join was Johnny. Johnny hated seeing his mate like this, it hurt him, he knew the pain of not being able to touch him and him not giving out warm smiles, was what broke him. Johnny had to explain what was going on outside of Ten’s quarantine room, the conversation was interrupted when a doctor, dressed in white plastic from head to toe, walked into the room._

_“Hello,” The doctor greeted, giving out a warm smile. “Ten you have been here two weeks now, and it has come to my attention that we have not had this test on you, this can help figure out what’s wrong and from there we can have a plan to get you and your baby out of here, healthy and fine.” Ten bobbed his head, he was tired of taking test, then doctors coming back to say nothing seems to be wrong, but maybe this time it could be different. The doctor grabbed Ten with hand gloves putting in a needle and drawing blood. “We will have this tested and back to you in a couple days.” Ten nodded and gave a smile._

_Days passed until the test came back, in came the doctor that delivered Donghyuck, without a plastic suit, instead he came in holding his oldest son. He walked up to Johnny took the gloves the man was wearing off. Taking his hand and leading him to Ten. Ten looked out in confusion._

_“Dr. Kim, I’m not allowed to touch anyone,” The man look down at Ten and put Johnny’s hand onto his._

_“You are allowed to touch people,” He placed Donghyuck in his arms. “Just people who you have bonded with, otherwise it is not advised to have contact with people who you do not have a connection with,” Ten hugged his baby, a breath of relief and Johnny came over to take his family into a embrace. “I would like to explain why you body is causing you to faint and feel ill, when you are around other people you are not bonded to,” Ten nodded, giving Donghyuck a kiss on his hairy head. “Because your pregnant your body registers people who you don’t have a bond to as an enemy and dangerous this causes your body to produce a fairly big amount of the pheromone called ‘malus’ if you weren't pregnant then you would be fine but you are with child and this causes you to have less energy and then that is when your body is running on low energy it causes you to pass out,” Johnny nodded and Ten hummed. “This is very rare and that’s why it is so hard to diagnose, and we apologize that it took so long to know what was going on.” Ten took in the long awaited touch of his mate and his child, locking it to memory. After finding out what was wrong, Ten was moved out from the crusty hospital room back home where he was advised to stay for the rest of his pregnancy and that was a long time as he was only 3 months pregnant, yet he was happy to be able with the people he loved._

 

_Ten looked up to his mate who had recently put Donghyuck to sleep. He gave a grateful smile to his man._

_“You want something,”_

_“No I don’t.”_

_“_ _Then why did you do that”_

_“Do what?”_

_“That,” Johnny gestured to Ten’s face._

_“I don’t know what I did,” Johnny smiled._

_“_ _Yes you do know,” Johnny chuckled and made his way over to his omega, climbing onto the couch and resting his head on Ten’s chest._

_“Actually I do want something,” Johnny hummed. “I want some chocolate,” Johnny gave a curt smile._

_“You always want chocolate,” Ten laughed._

_“That’s true,” Ten gave a peck to the top of John’s head. “But I also want something spicy,” Johnny waited a moment before he respond waiting for Ten to choose what he wanted to eat._

_“You figure out what you want?” Ten nodded._

_“Baby really wants chocolate,” Ten gestured to his swollen stomach, Johnny placed his hand on the belly giving it a rub._

_“Chocolate it is then,” Ten grinned, happy to be getting what he wanted. Johnny got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen, Ten followed clinging onto his alpha’s waist, his small belly pressing onto the older male, causing him to smile._

_“You’re so much more clingy.”_

_“Do you not like it?” Ten’s voice was muffled(by Johnny’s back) but you could clearly tell it had a touch of displeasure._

_“No, I love it,” Johnny turned around to face the omega. “I Love it.” Ten looked up._

_“Really?”_

_“Yes,” Johnny wrapped his arms around the other man’s small frame. “I love smelling your scent so close to me, and feeling your baby bump pressed on my body,” Johnny placed a small kiss on the top of the smaller male. “I love that, I love you,” Ten suggled in the alpha._

_“I love you too,” Ten looked up to Johnny leaning in for a kiss. Their lips touch and they stared lovingly into the others eyes. Ten’s face contorted as he let go of his mate and ran straight to bathroom, barfing up his empty stomach._

_“You good?”_

_“I lost my appetite,” Johnny rubbed Ten’s back._

_Ten lied down on the couch rubbing his belly, and watching his boy playing with his toys. Everyday was pretty much the same, he would look after Donghyuck and comply to his needs in the the afternoon would put the boy to sleep and read until night where his mate would come come and make him food they would sleep and the day would start over._ _Even after 7 months he never got bored, he was grateful that he could live among his family and not stay stuck in confinement. Donghyuck was crawling around playing with big blocks that were stacked on top of each other, Ten smiled down on the boy giggling as the the baby enjoyed his plaything. Ten relished in this domestic life loving that his workload was small and not being bored like his first pregnancy, instead he was in company with his son and had a reminder of his mate, who was a work, the small visits from his best friend were amazing._

_Taeyong always fills him in on the outside world, and he bring over Mark, Jaehyun can’t come because he does not have a bond with Ten, Mark on the other hand was his bonded baby, or in other words if there was something to happen to Taeyong and Jaehyun, Ten would be the one who would take responsibility for Mark until he was ready to live on his own, same with Taeyong but for Donghyuck, this made the having the baby over easy and Donghyuck had company. “We have a new doctor in our hospital,” Taeyong had finished getting Ten Up to date on what has happened in the last week._

_“Really? They nice?” Taeyong nodded, munching on the chips placed in front of him as Ten was setting a fruit salad. “You’re gonna ruin your--” Ten took a deep breath suddenly having the wind knocked out of him. “Appetite.”_

_“Are you okay?” Taeyong stood rushing to the man’s side._

_“Yeah, just trouble breathing.”_

_“Why don’t you sit down,” Taeyong led Ten to the living room setting him down gently on the couch. “I’ll call the hospital to see what they have to say,” Ten nodded._

_“I’ll call Johnny,” Taeyong gave him a nod as he called the hospital. Ten grabbed his phone unlocking it and pressed on Johnny’s info dialing the other. The line went busy, he called a couple more times but came back to the same result, instead he called the front desk and got answered by Johnny’s new assistant, Jungwoo, who informed him that Johnny was in a meeting and would not come out for another hour, Ten thanked him and told him to give him a message._

_“Can you tell him I don’t feel good and I might go to the hospital.”_

_“Sir, this urgent, I should tell him right away,” He heard Jungwoo shuffle getting up from his seat,_

_“No, no, no. This meeting seams important, let him finish it,” Jungwoo gulped._

_“Are you sure?”_

_No. “Yes”_

_“I’ll give him the message.”_

_“Thank you,” Ten heard the boy hesitate._

_“Take care Ten. Be careful,” Jungwoo's voice was unsteady._

_“Of course, you too Jungwoo,” The boy hung up the phone. Taeyong’s call was over, walking in on the ending of Ten’s phone call._

_“What they say?” Ten shifted uncomfortably._

_"_ _They advised to come in to the hospital, and run test,” Ten sighed, he was done with test, they grew old in the time he was at the hospital. “Come on Ten this isn’t health, you need to see what’s happening.”_

_“I’m not going for me, I’m going for the baby,” Taeyong nodded._

_“I’ll go get the kids.” Ten stood up slowly slipping on his slippers and making his way over to the door. Taeyong guided Ten to the car and placed the kids in their car seats, rushing over to aid ten into the car. Once settled he waited for the car to warm up, it was the middle of winter, he didn’t want the car to break down in the middle of the road. Ten’s breaths became more labored, closing his eyes and biting his lips from the pain._

_“This baby is coming today, I can feel it.”_

_“You can’t, it’s too early in you pregnancy.”_

_“Premature babies to happen Tae,” Ten grasped on the seatbelt, and Taeyong began to drive, the roads covered in white, making it harder to drive, it had taken the usual 25 minute drive to the hospital to 50 minute, and halfway through the drive Ten got a call from Johnny._

_‘Receiving call from Johnny <3’ Ten’s phone rang out. _

_“Accept call.”_

_“Hello,” Johnny’s deep voice came through the other side, it was reassuring to Ten and Donghyuck, who was quite the whole time due to his mother's pain and pheromones. “_

_Hi,” Ten gave a weak reply._

_“Love, where are you?”_

_“I’m heading to the hospital.”_

_“The hospital? Are you almost there?”_

_“Yeah, in about 10 minutes we will be.”_

_“Okay. Be careful, I’m heading that way right now,”_

_“Did your meeting end?”_

_“No, Jungwoo came in after 20 minutes you called and told me. You told him not to tell me?”_

_“I thought---” Ten took another deep breath. “I thought that it was important?”_

_“And this, this is not important?” Johnny’s voice was playful, obviously trying to make his mate feel better._

_“No, this is important.”_

_“Then why did you tell him not to say anything,” Ten chuckled. “You’re such a dork,”_

_“Love, I’m going to hang up, you need to concentrate on driving, it’s dangerous out here.”_

_“Okay, you can hang up, just, I love you.”_

_“I’m not dying you don’t have to be so dramatic, and I love you too.”_

_“I love you,” Johnny added one more time._

_“I love you too,” And with exchange Ten hung up. Taeyong listened into the conversation, smiling at the interaction of the two mates, but his smile fell as Ten’s sent soured._

_“_ _What’s wrong babe?”_

_“What if Johnny doesn't make in time or something happens to him, or something happens to the baby, or something happens to Donghyuck, or what if. . . what if something happens to me?” Taeyong didn’t know how to respond._

_“I don’t know what happens in the future, but I do know that whatever happens you can get through it,” Ten nodded._

_“Can I hold your hand,” Ten extended his arm reaching for Taeyong._

_“Of course.” After a couple of minutes on the road they arrived at the hospital. They were admitted and put into a confined room the only physician who was able to see them was Dr. Kim who was not available at this time as to he was making his way over to the hospital but the weather was so bad that he would be delayed for hours and there was a crash around there and that would make him take longer, so instead they had to compensate with the nurse that had told him he was pregnant, Nurse Henry Lau, he assessed Ten and told him he was 3 cm dilated._

_“Nurse, Lau, is there anything for this to go slower?”_

_“We are trying everything we can, but there is this drug that can make things go slower but it will have you be drowsy and and you might fall asleep.”_

_“I’ll take I just don’t want to have the baby until my mate gets here,” The nurse nodded. “You can just call me Henry, you have been my patient before and you are bonded to me so please call me Henry,” Ten nodded as Henry went to go get the medicine, when he returned he told ten to lay back and relax, he inserted a needle into his arm and it took a couple minutes before it kicked in, it made Ten see black before he passed out and fell into slumber._

_When he awoke and he waken to enormous amount of pain, he yelped and in came Henry giving him a remedy for the ache. Henry injected him with a pain killer that eased the agony, discomfort still very present, Taeyong helped with the throb of pain due to his alpha not being here._

_“Where are the kids?” Ten held onto Taeyong’s hand squeezing hit when waves of contractions came._

_“There with Jaeyong.”_

_“Jaeyong’s here? Has Johnny called?”_

_“He said that there is a lot of traffic and he will be here soon,” Ten gripped onto Tae._

_“How long?” Taeyong stayed silent. “How long,” No response. “Taeyong, tell me how much longer, please,” Ten locked his fingers with the others. “Please, I’m freaking out, I’m going into labor three months early, my child is outside crying I can hear him, and my alpha is not in sight, so please tell me how much longer I need to wait,” Taeyong gave a timid response._

_“Three hours,” Ten let out a wail, omega voice clearly coming though._

_“This isn’t what I wanted, this isn’t what I planed,” Ten sobbed, tears streaming down his face. “This pregnancy was suppose to be easy, nothing about this is easy,” Taeyong rubbed Ten’s cheeks clearing them from the wetness. “Can you bring me Donghyuck, I want to hold my baby,” Taeyong complied bring him his child. The baby clung onto his mother, cries stopping, as if he was trying to comfort the man, they stayed like that for some period of time, Donghyuck and Ten fell into a sleep. When Ten awoken from his sleep once again he felt the comforting present of his mate and the endearing smile from Dr. Kim who was looking on from a distance._

_“John?”_

_“_ _I’m here,” Johnny held onto the hand on Ten giving it small circular motions with his thumb._

_“Can you lay in bed with me?” Johnny immediately jumped onto the bed, legs on either side of Ten, placing himself down, and settling Ten’s head down on his chest._

_“Youngho, I’m scared.”_

_“Me too, Phonnie, I’m scared,” The couple laid there, for a while until Dr. Kim said anything. He walked over calmly to the family smiling as he looked onto the alpha and omega pair cradling the baby he had deliver before._

_“I’m sorry to disturb your peace, but I have some disappointing news I have to share,” Ten and Johnny gave him their full attention. “Your baby is coming more early than expected and even with all the methods of delay we have to stop your baby from coming so quickly the baby will come very soon, I would like to inform you what will happen after the baby is delivered. Your baby’s lungs have not developed fully and their immune system is not strong enough to sustain the outside world. They may have to be within the hospital until they can perform on their own, I also have to say Ten this had to be your last child your body can’t handle another pregnancy, I would like to perform a surgery that will eliminate you having children but will not get rid of your heat so that you can keep up with your alpha’s ruts,” Ten sniffled understand and giving him permission for the surgery. Kim walked over and placed a hand on Johnny and Ten. “And don’t freak out if they don’t cry when they come out,” With that he left Ten and Johnny to sort out what will happen._

_“John, when they are born I want you to go with them.”_

_“What about you, you’re gonna go into surgery.”_

_“This is what I want, I want you to go and see if our baby is okay. Promise me you will go and check him and leave me,” Ten held out his pinky and Johnny hesitated before taking it._

_“I promise,” The kissed the top of his forehead, give loving messages to the omega._

 

_“When I say push, you push alright,” Henry's voice cut through the waves of pain that shot though Ten. His breaths labored and shallow, sweat ran down his forehead, as he grasped onto Johnny’s hand squeezing it as the pain worsen. “Push,” Ten gave all his might and pushed crushing John’s hand. “You’re doing so good, keep going,” The words of encouragement from the nurse helped Ten manage, along with the soothing words and scent coming his mate._

_“I can see their head,” Dr. Kim’s words made Ten sigh in relief, solace reached his heart._

_“One more time Ten, come on push.”_

_“It’s a boy,” Dr. Kim announced cutting the umbilical cord. Ten had tears running down his cheeks, the water being felt by Johnny._

_“Can we see him?” Kim smiled, lifting the baby so the parents could see, there was the baby, covered in blood, and other bodily liquids from both Ten and himself, something about the baby was beautiful, maybe it was because you could see the hair on top of his head or his cute closed eyes or maybe the way he squirmed as they put him in a plastic box and sent him away from his parents almost as if crying for them to be with him._

_“John,” Johnny knew what Ten wanted and as he promised he followed his child out of the room to the NICU, but not before he placed his lips on his mate’s and telling him that he loved him. Ten was rushed to the OR to have his operation, happy knowing that, when he was rolled out of that room he would have his family waiting for him._

_When Ten had come to he saw a room with a baby in one corner shielded in a plastic container, his best friend holding his child and sprawled out on his mate who was on the couch. He also saw his own mate holding onto Donghyuck, who was resting on his chest, one arm wrapped around the boy and the other arm covering the light from his eyes, he grinned, loving the atmosphere. Johnny awaken when he felt Ten’s scent shift and heard his breath speed up. He smiled over at his mate who, gave him a reassuring smile, telling him that everything would be alright._

_It wasn’t until three weeks later that Ten would be discharged and two months later until the baby they named Jisung would come home._

 

“Why are you thinking so much?” Johnny snuggled into Ten’s neck.

“I was just thinking of when I was pregnant with Jisung,” Johnny hummed.

“You should get some sleep,” Ten nodded drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 

Waking up was alway Johnny’s favorite part of the day. He would open his eyes to his beautiful, wonderful, amazing mate. He would love to wait until the other opened his eyes just so he could give him small pecks on his face. Ten would laugh and scold the older male, saying that he should be getting ready for work, but making no effort to stop the man’s kisses. Johnny would later then have the pleasure to waking up his children while Ten got breakfast ready. Every morning they would eat their meal coming up with conversation before Johnny had to get dressed. Tucking his shirt into his pants, Johnny left the room walking into the kitchen to see his mate clean up the mess, hearing his children run around the house causing havoc. Chuckling he wrapped his arms loosely around Ten’s waist, his head falling down into his neck.

“I swear, you never want to leave this house.”

“I would never leave as long and you would stay here with me,” Ten flushed at the statement.

“You’re such a sap.”

“I know,” Ten pulled out of the hug to realize his mate left his last three buttons undone. He sighed shaking his head.

“You gotta go to work,” Johnny groaned, not making an effort to leave. Overall leaving for work in the morning was hard, not because he hated his job but because he had to leave his family behind.

“Come on, I have to go to work too,” Ten gave Johnny a kiss. “Oh love I just remembered something,” Ten began to button the three buttons that Johnny left undone. “The daycare has said that Donghyuck has been causing some trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“Like picking fights and making fun of other kids,” Johnny looked over to his son who was currently shaking his brother who was screaming and laughing in joy, no wonder he picked fights with other kids. He played rough with his brother but when he grabs others from their head and shakes them like Jisung they would cry not laugh. He sighed at the boy and look over to his mate.

“I have an idea,” Ten nodded and ushered him out of the house.

 

Johnny pulled up to his company, when inside he was greeted by his personal assistant. A boy named Jungwoo, he had gotten here in Neo around two years ago, and was barley the age to get a job, he told Johnny that he turned 16 (Now 17) when traveling here and that he had a hard life with his mother back home, hearing that Johnny immediately hired him, even though he did not have any prior experience as a secretary or personal assistant, yet he did his work as he was told.

“Good morning Mr. Seo,” He bowed his head politely at his superior and continued to talk, “Sir you have an appointment with…” Johnny spaced out and instead zoned in on the small change of smell that radiated from the boy. “Did you get that sir?” Jungwoo looked up to the older man.

“Yes?” Johnny high pitched voice gave away his answer. Jungwoo gave a small laugh.

“You have a meeting with Chairman Sir Oh Se-Hun, and then have lunch with market manager Bae Joo-hyun, after that you should have time for paperwork then at 6 you have an appointment with the CFO and at 8 you have to stop by to make an appearance at that stock office,” Johnny sighed shoulders slumped and walked into his office.

Johnny sat comfortably in his chair, looking over to Jungwoo who was typing away at his computer, probably responding to emails, as he remembered the conversation with his mate earlier. “Hey Jungwoo?” The boy looked up from his device.

“Yes sir?”

“I was wondering if you would like to take up a new job?”

“A new job?”

“Yes, I would like you to babysit my children.” Jungwoo nodded, he loved children he always wanted to do something with kids.

“Of course sir, when do I start?”

“Tomorrow. And tomorrow it’s just Johnny.”

“Yes sir.”

“Oh and if you don’t mind me asking, when did you get mated?”

“Over the weekend sir.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever partly because my computer broke down but mostly because I'm lazy. Hopefully the next chapter will come out in a week, but who knows.


	8. I'm really really really sorry-A/N

This isn't a chapter I'm sorry. 

So I have been reading and re-reading and editing this work for a really long time and im just not satisfied with how it is. I wont be taking it down or anything but I will be re writing everything. This is a hard and easy decision for me as I hate how this piece has turned out but I love all the comments you guys have left. 

I have decided to do this because with the way this has been written it will not be going to where I want it in future. The beginning is crap the more recent chapters are okay, but I want more that just okay. I want to give it my all and then some more, so I hope you guys are not angry with my choice to scrap this version of  _ATYWIL._

This will not take long as I have been re writing this work on my very long absent from this scene. The new revised and edited chapters will come out all in one day along with chapter eight, the eighth chapter has new characters as well as new content from this work. I cannot definitely tell you when all the new revised version will come out as I still need to edit them and make more improvements but hopefully they will be back before the end of September.  
I will also like to tell you about a new fic that I'll he writting called:

  
_**Blood Stained Tears** _

  
_Mark married Donghyuck sister year 2067 but due to Hyuck committing suicide junior year of highschool his sister fell into a deep depression and ended with her killing herself as well, Mark Lee is heartbroken but somehow he is transported back in time to save Donghyuck and in turn save his future wife. But what happens when he starts to fall in love with the suicidal boy from the past._

 

I would also like to direct those who came for johnten to my other fic called  ** _A Glass of Water_** as well as my fic called ** _Can I Have A Hug_** a Xiaodery fic that some might enjoy.

I would like to once again apologize to those who were expecting a chapter or have been waiting a long time.

I will like to hear your thoughts on this as well as apologize.

I am once again sorry. (*μ_μ)


End file.
